Story of Ninjago
by Mrs. Miracle
Summary: This songfic takes place in the storyline of Story of Evil, but with my twist of replacing your favorite Vocaloids, with your favorite Ninjas. Also includes my OC Cyra. BTW THIS IS MY FIRST SONGFIC, FLAME ME IF YOU WANT TO, OR WHATEVER.
1. Daughter of Ninjago

_"Ohohoho, so shall we begin?"_

Nya is seen looking out over her country from her castle.

_Once upon a time in another place_

_An evil kingdom who no person dared to face_

She smiles grimly, still looking at her country.

_And the ruler was a girl so mean_

_A tiny little princess of, only age fourteen!_

Nya turns around and walks happily over to her mirror and smiles at her reflection.

_So many furnitures littered her abode_

Nya walks over to her door passing her many furniture that was in her room alone.

_Her loyal servant who's likeness surely showed_

When Nya got to the door, Kai opened it just before she could reach the handle, Nya smiled at Kai as he kneeled before her.

_Joseiphine was what her horse was named_

_And the riches of the world is what she had claimed_

Kai stands back up and lightly grabs Nya's and leads Nya to see the newly earned money of her.

_If you're short on money that's no fearful thing_

Nya is satisfied and wants to go to see thee pesants who probably haven't done anything wrong, but are still being hanged.

_Just take it from thoes who you dangle on a string_

Nya smiles at one of them who is barely alive, and looks at her with pleading eyes.

_And for thoes who feel they want to bring me down_

One of Nya's more so disrespectful slaves who should have been cleaning ran up to her when he saw her and yelled at her for freedom.

_You'll just tidy up my gown!_

Nya looks at Kai and Kai kicks down the other disrespectful man and Nya realizes he dirtied her gown and orders him to clean it and he obeys

_"Now! Bow to me!"_

Both Kai and the disrespectful slave bow down to her, and Kai leads Nya to her requested place of the garden.

_Evil flowers_

Nya smiles and plucks one of the beautiful flowers, she shows it to Kai, and Kai put's it in her hair, and Nya giggles, and Kai smiles at his sisters delight

_Steadily Bloom_

Nya and Kai begin to happily walk back along the path hand in hand

_With an array of colourful doom_

_But the weeds who feel they want to stay_

Nya stops, gasps, and points at a dirty weed next to one of her decaying flowers.

_They'll just die and feed me the same anyway_

Kai calms his sister and pulls the weed out, making her giggle again. Nya requests to go back to her room, Kai starts to lead her there, but she sees Jay on her way back into the castle, blushes bright red when she sees him look at her, and ditches Kai, and flees back to her room

_The princess held a love for a man_

Once Nya regained herself she looked out her window for her love

_Who wasn't very much of her fan_

She succeded in finding the Blue Prince, only to see him look at her aswell and glare, angering the princess

_Instead he chose his neighbor's girl_

She also notices hand in hand with Cyra, and glares at the couple

_Of green who's eyes shone like pearls_

Nya despises how happy they look, and glares at the girl, hating the happy shine in her beautiful purple eyes that compared everything to Nya's chocolate brown ones

_The princess knew this and was filled with rage_

Nya blushed madly, and went to find someone who could be of service

_She called the minster and locked her in a cage_

She ordered for the minster to lock the pesant girl of green in a cage

_She said in a voice not to be heard_

Nya went to find Kai, and when she did told him-

_"Make sure the green kingdom gets what is deserved."_

Kai reluctantly followed orders and went to get a troop for the soon uneeded war

_Houses of the people were burned to the ground_

Nya smelled smoke nearby and went to look out her window, smiling at the blurry site of smoke and fire errupting from the green counrty

_So many voices that would no longer make a sound_

Nya smiled to herself again, thinking of how many green useless lives were lost in all of that

_The people who'd been slained_

_Didn't get pitty from the one who'd slain_

Nya smiled again at thinking of how they were probably totally helpless to her servants of yellow. Thinking about all of this made Nya exited so she had to say her popular phrase-

_"Oh, it's Tea Time."_

Nya noticed a clad of yellow and brown walking toward the garden, a red trail behind him. Nya reconized this to be her beloved brother, she smiled and happily skipped to go down to the garden and meet him

_Evil flowers_

_Steadily bloom_

The girl had made it to her lovely garden to see her brother there, dirtied, and bloodied looking sad, but upon looking seeing his sibling he smiled a smile that hid so many things, yet he was happy to see her so happy

_With an array of bloodied doom_

The blood was in a trail, and on him just a bit, it was on some of her beautiful roses, and it gave them thee oddest colour. But it was pretty

_Even though the flower is so refined _

_The thorns had driven it's garden to decline_

Nya and Kai decided to walk back to the castle, Nya noticed, and was not pleased with, seeing that some of her flowers were... Broken, withering away. But she continued to walk with Kai, it was late after all, they should probably go to bed

_To defeat the princess was no easy task_

However, they could not sleep, for the citizens planed a war. They were just outside the castle. Nya had seen them, told Kai, he looked, and urged her into thee castle for safety

_But the people could no longer wear their mask_

Nya looked worriedly out the window, as Kai looked sternly, the other servants had gone out to keep them busy, but with Jay and Cole leading, they weren't going to last long. The princess new this, and so did her servant, things were not looking good for the yellow countries' princess

_Like a flock of birds they were lead by_

_A red lady mercenary into the nigh!_

Nya watched in horror, as the idiots leading the army were beating hers

_But the army was battered from the green war_

They had just been at war...

_Their attacks were not much of a chore_

They can't hold up out there...

_Once they fell the country men surrounded the court_

_The servants ran away as time was short_

Nya could feel the anger build up inside her as her servants ran away, Kai had stayed with her, he told her to go, so she would not get captured

_The little woman princess would not pose a fight_

Oh but she was

_She was finally captured in the night_

Nya had Jay's katana at her throat, and she glared at him and said-

_"Oh, you're such a disrespectful man!"_

But Jay didn't care. So he took her away along with the help of Cole, they were going to lock her up until the time came

_Evil flowers_

_Steadily bloom_

She looked at her withering garden along the way

_With an array of funest doom_

_How the paradise she made for herself_

Her country was gone, she was gone

_Put this broken doll back on the wooden shelf_

She was going to be locked up. Nothing there for her, just cold stone walls until the time came...

_There was once upon a time in another place_

_An evil kingdom who no person dared to face_

She thought of when she was still the princess

_And the ruler was a girl so mean_

She thought of all of her sins

_A tiny little princess of only age fourteen!_

She thought of what would have happened if she had been nicer. What would have happened if she didn't despise the green country, and take charge? Would I still be on this path? All the things she wondered

_She was to be punished at three o' clock_

She knew when her time would come

_When the church bells resounded a tock_

She knew what the bells sounded like

_The person who was once royalty_

_Is now bored in jail with, no loyalty_

She waited there. For hours until the time came

_When the time eventually came_

She finally heard the bells...

_The church bells to her sounded rather lame_

She despised those bells so much right now, she would have Kai... Kill the bells or something if she was still royalty. Cole and Jay came once again, Jay grabbing her, she struggled but could not escape. She knew where they were taking her

_And without looking at the faces of the crowed_

She didn't want to give them pleasure. So she smiled.

_She said with her eyes in a shroud_

She smiled said-

_"Oh it's tea time."_

And then it went black, with in few seconds, she heard her voice, then she heard the blade, and then nothing

_Evil flowers_

_Steadily bloom_

_With an array of colourful doom_

_Now the people speak of her without a second thought_

_The Daughter of Evil has recieved what she sought_

But was that _really _the Daughter of Evil?


	2. Should I Continue This? (AN)

Okay well, heh I guess I never said that that was a one shot... And someone followed, and faved (thank you Lidy Garmadon! ^^), and I got some good reviews, so, I wanted to see if I should continue this, like with how I did the Daughter of Ninjago one, all still in that story but the whole Story of Evil? I shall have a poll up, and I want your reviews, and PMs on this. See ya!


	3. Servant of Ninjago

OMG WOW. ._. ! Alot more people than I thought wanted me to continue this! xD Well, if that's what you wanted! xD And, I plan on making Fanart for the cover, oh yeah I have to reply to a mystery reviewer. x] Omg wow, thank you, on the reviews you has left on all the storys you have left reviews on! xD And, HOW COULD I _NOT _MAKE ZANE THE DAUGHTER OF WHITE?! And... HOW COULD I NOT KNOW WHAT DAUGHTER OF WHITE WAS?! I'M LISTENING TO IT RIGHT NOW! XD Lol... And, I shall not keep anyone waiting, RRRREEEAAAADDDD~! Oh wait... This one is going to be all in Kai's POV, k? K.

* * *

_You are my Princess_

_I am your Servant_

I knelt down before my beloved sister, taking her hand in mine, and kissing it gently, I could hear her faint laughter, making me smile.

_Destiny divided pitiful twins_

_If it's to protect you, I'll become evil, for you_

I stood back up, smiling at her, for she looked so happy, how could I not? I just sometimes worry that she will cross the line some way...

_There were expectations for the two of us since we were born_

But sometimes I wondered... Why us? I mean, I want more than anything for my sister to be happy, but... Why this way?

_When we were born we were blessed by the church's bell_

I still remember it's dong, it comes everyday... So why did it mean so much for us?

_For the convience our future was ripped in two_

I still remember the tears in her eyes when we were split, but looking at her face now... Makes me smile, but not as nicely as hers...

_Even if the entire world, becomes your enemy, I will protect you so_

_You'll just be there smiling_

I loved to see her smile... I would do anything to protect it...

_You are my Princess_

_I am your Servant_

I lightly held her hand, as we walked to thee tea room, smiling, I loved helping her... In every way...

_Destiny divided pitiful twins_

_If it's to protect you, I'll become evil for you_

When we got there, we were out of her favourite snack, so she requested I went to go get more, at the neighboring country of green... She said she would go with me, but she totally despised that country... What is wrong with it?

_One day while I was visiting a neighboring country_

The country seemed completely fine to me... Oh, I know why she hates it... Her...

_While there I caught sight of a girl of green_

Cyra... She hated that girl, so much... But... I didn't, while there, my hat had blown off, I reached for it, but I missed, Cyra and Jay were actually walking near me at the time, and she caught it for me, she walked over, looking at me smiling, with such a lovely smile...

_From that kind voice, to smiling face_

_I fell in love at first sight_

We talked for a moment, but sadly that moment had ended, much to fast for me, when she walked away with Jay, I stood there, blushing like a fool, holding my hat that she had once touched close to me, I watched as the green and blue figures disappeared, but then figured I should go, I have the items, and the Princess probably is wondering where I am, so I walked back to our kingdom.

_But if the princess wishes for that girl_

What I heard stunned me.

_To be erased_

I stood there.

_I shall answer that so_

But I couldn't believe it. I, shakily and slowly nodded my head, she handed out a knife for me, I looked at it, gulped, and took the knife. She ordered for me to go quickly. So I did. I ran there, trying to find the beautiful girl. And there she was, she was in the green kingdom's garden, a lovely garden in my eyes, but a horrid one in Nya's. She turned around quickly upon hearing my steps, once she recognize me, she smile, so do I... Even though the girl must die... I can't help but smile... I hugged her, catching her off guard, she continued to smile though, giggling slightly, I smile at that more... But she dosen't know what's going to happen, I began to have silent tears fall down my cheeks on her soon-to-be-decay-body, she looked at me sad, but then the blade went in. She looked confused at first, but then it looked like realization hit, and she smiled at me, before her body went limp. She's gone.

_But why, my lord do my tears fail to cease?_

I looked at her dead body in my arms. Tears fell onto her beautiful face, I just stood there for awhile. But then I heard faint foot steps, I gently set her down and ran, removing the knife from her body as well.

_You are my Princess_

_I am your Servant_

I got back to the castle, in time to see her worriedly looking at the floor, sitting in her garden. But then she heard my footsteps, and got up happily and curiously, and walked over to me. With one arm behind my back, and the other held bent out showing her the bloodied knife, head down, she smiled... The girl was gone...

_Destiny divided lovely twins_

She then remembered about her snack, and so we went back inside, her holding one arm around mine. We got there and I quickly made Nya her favorite snack-

_"Today's snack is brioche."_

_You laugh, ever so innocently _

I smile as she is happy _almost _forgetting about the girl...

_Before long this country will probably end_

My head snapped up and my eyes went open as I heard yelling outside, I ran over to the window, Nya behind me. She gasped as I glared.

_Torn by the hands of angered citizens_

She was stunned, I stood there, thinking of a way I could help her escape... How?

_Even if this is what we so desirve_

I knew we had it coming.

_I shall definetly oppose that_

I also knew I couldn't let her get hurt. I got an idea, I ran to my room, grabbing her wrist, grabbed some of my clothes, and then dragged her along to her room.

_"Here are my spare clothes"_

I handed my scared sister a pair of my clothes as I began to change into one of her dresses.

_"Do this now and escape immediately"_

I was just finished zipping up the gown as she finished up her hesitant dressing. I brushed down my spiked hair, and wetted it. I put one of her head dressings on, and I looked almost exactly like Nya.

_"It's okay, surely no one will realize we are twins after all."_

I noticed her worried look and went to her, I knelt down and lightly kissed her head, we heard the angry citizens at the doors and I told her to leave, she ran as fast as she could with tears in her eyes.

_Now I am the Princess_

_You are the Fugitive_

I watched as her blurred figure left sight, slight tears stinging my eyes, threatening to fall. But my head snapped the other way as I heard the doors being thrown open.

_Destiny divded sad twins_

I just kept reminding myself that this was for her.

_If they say that you are an evil, I have the same blood running through me_

I glare like my sister would at the blue-clad figure before me, blade at my neck.

_A long time ago in another place_

While I was in jail I thought of when we were still happily in the castle.

_An evil country where crimes were comited every day, ruling on the top there was, my very cute sibling_

I thought of the sins we had done.

_Even if the entire world, becomes your enemy, I shall protect you so_

They took me out, at the sound of the church bells, I knew where I was going next.

_You just be there smiling and laughing_

I looked slightly in the crowed to see my teary eyed sister, I smiled at her face... Anything... And the blade came down. Anything.

_You are the Princess_

_I am your Servant_

_Destiny divided pitiful twins_

_If it's to protect you, I shall become an evil for you_

_I would do anything that time, for me to be reborn_

_I would like to play with you again_

Anything...

* * *

Okay how was that? I tried to get it up ASAP. Lol, review! Merry Christmas!


	4. Regret Scroll

Wow, so many wonderful reviews! And, omg, 4 followers and favorites? I posted this like yesterday! xD Think I should do other song fics? Like, am I good at them? :3 Okie, here your chapterrrrrr. And, this one is in no one's POV btw xD

* * *

_In a small harbor away from the town, a girl stands still by herself_

Nya stood sadly looking out at the water, letting the wind move past her, moving her hair in her face, she still didn't move.

_There is a secret belief passed down from generations ago about this sea:_

Nya still stood. Thinking over what had recently happened... He was gone... Kai was gone for her... Maybe she could tell him how she felt... Maybe one day she could see him again...

_"If you place a parchment with your wish written on it into a small bottle, _

_and let it drift into the sea, then one day your wish will come to fruition."_

She thought about it... Would this really work? It must... It can't hurt to try... Anything to see him again...

_The glass bottle, with a message detailing my wish, is being carried away_

Nya gently set thee bottle with the message into the icy cold water. It slowly floated away with the calm little waves.

_It gradually disappears, beyond the horizon_

She watched as it left view... Thinking one thing...

_You always did everything for me, no mater what_

He did do everything for her.

_But I was always selfish, and only causing you trouble_

Then why did you smile?

_You are no longer by my side, to grant my wishes_

Nya only wanted her brother back.

_So I will have to let the sea grant my wish for me_

So she will have to do thee only thing she can think of to get him back.

_My little wish is being carried away, with my tears, and some regret_

I cried so much realizing what had happened... He did it all for me. I regretted it so much, making him do it all for me.

_Realizing one's sin, unfortunately, always occurs after it's too late_

Nya only stared in the direction of where her wish was being carried, a silent tear fell down her cheek, down onto the cold ground, if Kai were here, he would've wiped away her tear and made her smile...

_The glass bottle, with a message detailing my wish, is being taken away_

Just staring in that direction... One question on her mind... _Will I see you again?_

_It gradually, and silently disappears along the horizon_

Still watching...

_My little wish is being carried away, with tears and some regret_

My wish... His life...

_"If we could be reborn again in our next life."_

* * *

So how was that? Short? I know, it's not my fault this song is short... BLAME MOTHY! XD Well, I hope you've enjoyed! Please leave your reviews! :D They make me so happy!


	5. Son of Ice

Wow, I luv you guys, and, I'm glad I can get some emotion out..! Oh, and, Jade gave me thee idea to make Zane as Haku btw! :D Enjoy! (ZANE'S POV)

* * *

_"I'm sorry for being alive."_

I stood in the forest... All I wanted to be was alone right now, no one around...

_A phrase I kept on saying_

I only say that horrible phrase because it is true.

_I've always been whining softly_

_As my existence has no meaning_

I really do feel like no one cares about me even living, in fact, I bet I could die right now, and no one would even worry.

_Everyone in my village, has lovely green hair_

Not to mention are all girls...

_I am an outcast with this cursed white hair_

It hurts being alone...

_Deep in the forest stands an ancient tree_

_I always come here to pray_

For one thing...

_Living alone is very sad_

Why does it matter what colour my hair is? Am I really that different?..!

_I just want someone; Anyone_

Anyone...

_To be my friend_

I silently cried a few tears, it wasn't easy being alone...

_I met her near the tree_

I had been coming back to that tree when I saw someone.

_It began when I saved her_

She was unconscios. She needed help of some sort.

_Before long, we grew close_

We were now like best friends... No, we are best friends... At least to me, I had no one else.

_But we are very different_

I didn't know why this one person was so kind, but she was

_She had the loveliest hair in the whole village _

She was most loved... And she was with an outcast.

_She was loved by all with her kind voice and smile_

So why was she hanging around me?..!

_"Why are you so kind to me?_

_Is it pity because I am so inferior?"_

I couldn't take it anymore, the questions came out with out thought, I broke down crying in your arms, I couldn't take it anymore.

_You held me and said to me through my tears as I cringed_

Though I was crying I was still listening to your words-

_"You are the most beautiful person I've ever met_."

I smiled at your kind words yet continued to cry.

_I cried in her arms_

I eventually got over it, and our embrace ended, I now had someone with me.

_Even if the entire world, laughed and hated me_

_I had a person who needed me_

I smile at my newly made friend... I've always wanted one, but I never thought someone so different than me would be that person...

_That's all I need to be happy_

All I need...

_We ran away to a city_

We left together, even though it was hard, we were glad when we got there.

_Even though nothing is familiar, it's okay_

_Because we are together_

Who knew one person could make such a difference?

_We became Servants under a rich misstress_

It wasn't the best job but,

_It's a job that let us live_

_One day a blue-haired man came to visit_

I do not know why, but I sensed something bad would happen in near future when I saw him...

_His presence ruined everything_

I was right.

_A prince from across the ocean fell in love with her_

Worse than that.

_He loved her so much that he rejected the neighboring Princess's marriage proposal_

Which led to the worst thing I could imagine...

_The land was in flames_

_The Princess gave the orders _

_"Destroy every green-haired women."_

It was worse than I could ever imagine... Did everything bad happen to me?..!

_Everyone, everyone was gone_

No one was there for me... I broke down crying on the floor... I tried to remember the words she had said to me, but only the hurtful ones others' had said remained in memory.

_Except me, the one with the white hair_

Was this like a curse?.!

_I wish I could have died in your place_

Then you'd be alive... And I wouldn't be suffering...

_Why... WHY?_

I just have to leave this place... I can't stay here any longer...

_"I'm sorry for being alive."_

Now that she's gone the phrase slipped again.

_A phrase I kept on saying_

Perhaps I should change it to _"Why am I even alive?"_

_I've always been whining softly_

_As my existence holds no meaning_

Why... Starts off so many good questions...

_I began living in a small chapel near a port_

It was peaceful there, sometimes I would imagine my friend was still with me, I would just remind myself of the words she had said...

_I heard a rumor that the Princess died in the revolution_

Could it be true?

_I met her near the chapel_

No.

_It began when I saved her_

But she didn't seem... That... Evil...

_She had fallen and was lying unconscious_

*sigh* I knew I had to save her, even though she caused me so much heart-ache.

_Before long we grew close_

I never knew how much had happened to that girl...

_But we are very different_

I would've never expected to befriend someone like her...

_In the empty confession box one night_

I had seen her there...

_I had over heard her tale_

_Ah, how could I have not been seen?_

Wow...

_She really is_

Really...

_The Daughter of Evil_

I didn't know how to react...

_In the harbor stands a fallen Princess_

I watched her there...

_Alone in the world_

I slowly and silently came closer behind her, for she didn't know I was there.

_I come up behind her_

I was getting my revenge...

_I take out the knife_

Can I go through with this?

_I take a swing_

No.

_There is something I must confess_

_I couldn't take your revenge_

I sigh to myself, I'm not sure if I'm glad or sad I didn't take her revenge...

_She is the person I was back then_

If it hadn't been for Cyra...

_A very, very lonely girl_

I would still have no confidence, and still be that person...

_All alone in the world_

How could I kill someone who is just like what I was like? Someone who I know exactly what she feels like?

_It's very sad_

It really is... So I decided to help her in a few things...

_That useless girl improved in her cooking_

Very much.

_Today's brioche was made very well_

She appeared to like the food. I thought I should go wash up so... I did...

_At that time, at the water_

I saw a strange thing...

_I saw an illusion_

I...

_I wonder who that boy was?_

* * *

Okay, how'd ya like? I have a question for ya: How are my translations to the songs? Since, ya know... They're kind of in Japanese origonally... x] Review please! :D They make me so happy!


	6. ReBirthday

Sorry no Ninjagoey twist on the name! It's kinda hard with one word... But, I forgot to put this in, because it was suppose to go in between "Regret Message(Scroll)" and "Daughter(son) of White(Ice)". *sigh* Major fail. Heheh... Oh well! Whatcha gonna do? Nothing! 'Cause I'm zee author! HA. HA. Oh yeah, I have to answer some reviews... Okay! Thanks! xD I thought it was too... Lol, um, I have not seen Nya Dancing Samurai, and, I like to do that too. x] I most likely am going to do more song fics! :D I'm debating on doing one for either Alice of Human Sacrifice with a Ninjago twist or Kokoro with Zane (btw I'd like anyone's input on that! xD)... x] Okay, I'll shut up and let you read your misplaced chapter. (Kai's POV(the line will NOT work correctly for me... AHA I GOT IT!))

* * *

_When I woke up, I was alone_

I looked around my surroundings.

_The room was painted black_

It was dark,

_I could see nothing, I could hear nothing_

It was odd...

_One person trembling in the darkness_

I tried my best not to tremble, but I was confused and, and I was scared slightly.

_There was a large hole in the ceiling _

I squinted in this darkness and could make out something in it.

_If you looked carefully, you could see there was an enormous spring_

I was looking at it until

_From ahead suddenly came a sound_

I didn't know what to think of it...

_A questionable eerie voice_

It started to speak.

_"Sinful boy,_

_You are ahead of this eternally _

_It does not leave this room."_

_It said._

Sinful?

_In a moment I remembered all those memories _

Oh yeah... Sinful...

_I personally repeated many sins_

Wait, didn't I... Die?

_I became aware of the reason and the end that are here_

Which is why I'm here...

_I don't want to return to that time again_

I closed my eyes tight, remembering all of those things... It hurt, like they all just happened again, if only I could be free of my sins...

_I noticed both of my arms were fastened with red handcuffs_

Red...

_They are surely the colour of blood someone has shed _

I closed my eyes again, thinking of Cyra... When she had died... At my hands...

_Both of my ankles are in blue chains_

Blue...

_They are surely the colour of someones tears_

I closed my eyes once more, thinking of the tears I had cried at that moment...

_"Lapis Lazuli..."_ _I can hear the song_

Who is singing it?

_Who seems to be singing this lullaby...?_

It was rather strange...

_What amount of time has passed?_

_I asked the unmoving spring_

Like I would get an answer.

_From where I am hearing_

_A singing voice, simply to heal me_

But why?

_That day I found out, the meaning and truth of that song_

I never knew it held so much details...

_And that it is my lullaby_

I discovered this about the song...

_New words are added to it_

I thought over this...

_From the opening in the spring_

I squinted my eyes to get a better view.

_A tiny northern light_

Are you...?

_Very surely_

Has to be...

_You're giving me a message_

Has to be...

_The spring's surroundings start to talk quietly _

I listened to hear the words.

_"It is not that your sins aren't tolerated."_

I had heard this,

_However the water spoke and evil spoke_

_We will try to change those facts_

I'm going to get to see you again aren't I?

_The red handcuffs fall off and I start to talk_

Yes...

_"After this you will be reborn again."_

**We **will see each other again.

_The blue shackles fall off and I talk to you_

After that time...

_"Today is your new birthday."_

I smile, an image of you in my mind.

_Everything around us is dyed white_

It's all going to happen the right way...

_Soon we will meet again_

I can't wait to play with you again.

* * *

So, how was that? Tried to get it done fast, don know ALOT about this song, I mean, I know enough, but I'm not obsessed with it like the first two... xD Okay, review and have a nice whatever!


	7. Writer's Block, Help? (AN)

Okay, I've got a writer's block, and I also can't think of a Ninjago twist to add to the song name (Daughter of Green)... Also, for this one, I'm not super fimiliar with the English lyrics, and, there isn't any good translations. At least none that I can find. ^^' If anyone can help with any of my problems, I would be SO happy, REVIEWS OR PMS WORK.


End file.
